


je t'aime

by MentalKitty



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalKitty/pseuds/MentalKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute naive robutts cuddling a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	je t'aime

Thomas lay on the sofa in his apartment, thoughts racing through his head. He had just recently become more than friends with his roommate, Guy-Manuel, and wanted to do something special for him. He had remembered a scene from a movie he had watched a few days ago, and knew what he should do.

Beep, beep, beep, beep! Thomas heard an angry groan from the bedroom, and knew his boyfriend was awake. It took him a while to wake up from recharging, though, so he waited outside the bedroom door to gather up some courage. Guy-Man had finally woken up, and ran out of the door, straight into his boyfriend.

"Oh my goh- sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" Thomas exclaimed, running his hand over the smaller robot's screen to check for any cracks. He was extremely cautious not to hurt anyone or anything, especially his boyfriend.  
A light chuckle came from the golden robot. "I'm fine, you lanky dummy." He said teasingly, standing on his tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. A heart flashed on his screen, and Thomas did the same, entwining their fingers together

"C-can I ask you something, Guy?" The short robot nodded, leaning closer  
"You know, when humans are in love, they like to.. Um.."  
"What?" The shorter robot asked, puzzled. He heard his friend's fans whirring, a sign he was embarrassed

"They.. like to take off their shirts and kiss in a bed, and I thought we could..." He mumbled, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. Guy-man ponders the thought for a while, making a similar whirring sound, and finally says "T-that sounds fun, okay." Thomas blushed, displaying several slashes on his screen, and sat down on the bed next to the golden robot.

Guy started to unzip the taller robot's shirt carefully, and both of their cooling fans were whirring loudly. He took off his own and pressed his screen against his "mouth", creating static electricity between the two. It felt different from the cheek kiss, felt better. They slowly lay down, Guy caressing Thomas's back and cheek. Thomas loved it when Guy would rub his back, it felt almost as good as a kiss. Thomas's back is,the most sensitive part of him, especially where his backbone would be. 

The tall, lanky robot was awkwardly trying to find a place to put his arms. He often moved them around, from Guy's cheek, to his back, to his neck, and his cheek again, but Guy didn't mind. The sensation of static electricity gave the robots warm feelings inside, like sitting by a fire on a cold Winter night. Guy took his tall boyfriend's hand and held it tight, deepening the kiss. Thomas made a happy whirring sound, squeezing his hand. When they felt exhausted, they broke the kiss and embraced each other. Thomas cuddled up against his boyfriend's chest, he could hear his "heartbeat".  
"Je t'aime, Guillaume."


End file.
